Mes âmes soeurs
by KatherineLou
Summary: La guerre est finie. Nous sommes le trois Mai. Vous êtes là, avec moi et pourtant l'angoisse ne part pas. Ne fais pas de ton esprit une prison Harry.


Je sens le soleil réchauffer ma peau doucement, telle une promesse. Cette sensation me sort d'un sommeil lourd. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux tout de suite, profitant de cette chaleur caressant mon visage et la laisse s'infiltrer en moi, dans tout mon corps. Je profite de ce moment de paix, sans aucune perturbation. C'est étrange, ce sentiment d'être parfaitement là où je dois me trouver. Mes sens se réveillent lentement. Une odeur de fleurs, un sifflement délicieux parvenant à mes oreilles. Un sentiment de paix.

Ce n'est pas normal. Quelque chose ne va pas. La peur me prend à la gorge, l'angoisse s'insinue dans mes veines. Quelque chose ne va pas. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Je m'attends à me retrouver entouré de blanc encore une fois, à voir du noir, du rouge, à sentir une odeur de sang séché, à hurler, à me défendre. Mais rien de tout cela n'arrive. À la place, je ne vois qu'Hermione allongée, paisiblement endormie à ma droite et Ron à la sienne. Je regarde son visage. Tellement beau. Il n'y a aucune trace de sang, aucune trace de peur. Il est légèrement tourné vers le mien, celui de Ron reposant sur son épaule. Je les contemple tous les deux. Ils sont en paix. Et une sensation de bonheur intense envahit tout mon être. Ils sont vivants, ils sont là, près de moi. C'est fini. Mes pensées et souvenirs se bousculent dans ma tête. Nous sommes le trois mai. Nous sommes dans le dortoir des garçons, à Pourdlard. Nous sommes vivants. C'est fini.

-Harry ?

Je me retourne. Hermione s'est réveillée, elle n'a pas bougé, de peur de réveiller Ron certainement. Et je m'approche d'elle, posant mon front contre le sien et m'emparant de ses deux mains. J'ai besoin de la sentir, sentir qu'elle est bien présente, que son corps n'est pas froid, qu'elle n'est pas une hallucination, que tout ceci est bien réel.

-Je suis là, tout va bien, calme-toi.

Elle pose une main sur mon cœur, l'obligeant à se calmer. Tout va bien.

-Merde, Harry, ça va ?

Cette voix, Ron, il est bien présent aussi. Je lève les yeux vers leur regard inquiet et une chaleur que je n'ai jamais connue auparavant monte en moi. Une sécurité qui n'équivaut à aucune autre. Je suis en paix, nous sommes en paix. Voldemort n'est plus. Je sens les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Et pour la première fois, je ne cherche pas à les cacher. Je veux qu'ils sachent. Qu'ils comprennent ma reconnaissance. Les mots ne m'ont jamais parus simples. Ma gorge se serre, me blesse, un étau se resserre autour et je ne peux m'exprimer.

-Je… Vous…

-Nous aussi Harry, nous aussi.

-Oui mon vieux, c'est fini.

C'est fini. Mais soudain, je me souviens. Rémus, Tonks, Lavande, Colin, Fred.

-Fred… Ron ! Fred , il est… Ron, je suis désolé.

Et je vois la douleur dans ses yeux surgir, comme ça, d'un coup, sans crier garde. Je vois les corps sans vie, je n'en connais qu'une partie. Beaucoup sont tombés et je suis incapable de me souvenir de leur nom, de leur visage.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous allons surmonter ça.

-Et comment ? Comment Hermione ? Ils sont morts, ils ont été assassinés, ils étaient jeunes, si jeunes…

Ma voix se perd, l'air entrant dans mes poumons me fait mal, la douleur m'encercle et la culpabilité n'est pas loin. C'est un cauchemar.

-Harry regarde moi.

Hermione prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'oblige à lui faire face. J'ai envie de lui hurler de partir, de s'éloigner loin de moi. Je suis une malédiction. Et je sens Ron se rapprocher et poser sa main sur mon épaule. Mon cœur se calme lentement, leur chaleur m'apaise.

-Ensemble Harry. Nous allons surmonter ça ensemble.

-Et si on n'y arrive pas ?

-On va le faire mon vieux, crois-moi. Pas parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, mais parce qu'on est forts. Ensemble. Parce qu'on est de ceux qui résistent, de ceux qui se battent, de ceux qui pleurent et qui aiment. Nous sommes de ceux qui guérissent. Et je te jure, je vous jure qu'on y arrivera. On croit aux miracles et à la magie. Les morts viendront toujours hanter nos rêves, on fera des cauchemars souvent, on hurlera parfois, la peur nous prendra aux tripes. On sera toujours sur nos gardes, on ne dormira jamais paisiblement, nos regards et nos cœurs se tourneront souvent vers ceux qui nous ont quittés. Mais nous allons guérir, nous allons nous battre.

-La mort n'aura pas réussi à nous arrêter Harry. Rien ne le pourra. Tu auras mal souvent, tu auras peur, tu ne seras jamais parfaitement en paix, mais je te promets, regarde-moi. Je te promets que nous y arriverons. Tout ça, tout ce que s'est passé, toutes les épreuves, on n'apprend pas ça dans les livres, on ne nous apprend pas à surmonter le deuil, la perte, on ne nous prépare pas à ce qui arrive réellement. Nous n'avons pas été formés, mais nous allons réussir Harry.

Hermione prend ma main dans la sienne et y mêle celle de Ron. Et mon regard se baisse vers elles. Idéalement enlacées, comme depuis sept longues années. Les larmes viennent s'y cogner. Ce n'est plus le moment de se cacher, pour ne pas inquiéter. C'est une souffrance à affronter.

-Parce que nous sommes ensemble. Parce que nous allons nous remettre debout. Ça prendra tu temps, un mois, un an, dix ans, une vie. Mais nous nous soutiendrons les uns les autres. Si tu tombes, nous serons là pour te relever, si je pleure, ce sera dans vos bras, si Ron a peur, ce sera à toi et moi de l'apaiser.

-Mais merde Harry, c'est terminé. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de … tu n'auras plus peur de … de Voldemort. Il est mort et pour de bon. Nous allons pleurer nos morts encore de nombreuses années, je le sais. Nous ne serrons jamais les mêmes. Mais nous sommes en sécurité. Il y aura d'autres combats à mener, mais le plus dur est passé. Ne fais pas de ta tête une prison, ne t'enferme pas dans ta culpabilité. Tu as sauvé tellement de monde. En faite, tu as sauvé le monde des sorciers.

-Je n'étais pas tout seul Ron, vous étiez tous là, avec moi.

-Et nous le serons toujours.

J'ose lever les yeux vers eux. Il me semble bien loin l'époque où nous n'étions que des enfants jouant aux grands, à la guerre. Ces enfants qui ont grandi trop vite, trop prématurément. Qui ont croisé la mort plus d'une fois et ont osé la défier. L'amour et la détermination que je lis dans leurs yeux, c'est cela qui me fera avancer, tenir debout, me relever. Ça a toujours été.

-Et maintenant ?

-Et maintenant, on va aller manger et s'étendre au bord du lac.

Je ris en entendant Hermione le réprimander d'être un ventre sur patte. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Et pourtant, il me semble loin le temps où j'ai croisé ces deux âmes dans le Poudlard express. Je ne savais pas, à l'époque, qu'elles étaient sœurs, qu'elles étaient mes âmes sœurs.


End file.
